There are a variety of mechanical fittings currently available to provide for coupling two sections of pipes or tubes together and providing a leak-tight seal. Prior to the introduction of these mechanical devices the majority of these connections were made by welding, soldering or braising the ends of these pipe or tubing sections together. Needless to say the advent of these mechanical fittings reduced the time and cost of joining tubes together.
Most of these devices provide for a sleeve or a coupling body which hold the tube or pipe therein and a swage ring or driver that slides over and deforms the sleeve so as to provide a mechanical seal between the sleeve and the tubing.
However, usage and bending of the tubing may cause the swage or locking mechanism to "back off" the coupling body and the leak-tight seal may be broken. Various methods have been employed in an attempt to solve this problem. The present invention provides for a new locking mechanism and a coupling body without a reverse taper.